Various razor cutting devices are known which hold a razor blade alongside short rigid hair gathering protrusions such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,080 to Player. Hair cutting devices of the aforementioned type have not been sufficiently adaptable or adjustable for the cutting, trimming or thinning of hair into varied styles. Furthermore, in such devices, the blade therein is exposed on one side, increasing the possibility of an accidental cut.